Tall grass
Tall grass (Japanese: むら tall grass) is a mechanic in the core series Pokémon games, and the habitat for many species of wild Pokémon. By moving around in patches of tall grass, a wild Pokémon may appear and begin to battle the . Tall grass is found on most routes of the Pokémon world, with some routes containing more tall grass patches than others. If the player enters a patch of tall grass, they may randomly enter a wild Pokémon battle. People are warned to stay out of tall grass if they don't have a , due to the possibility of being attacked by wild Pokémon. In Generation I and Generation II, using causes the tall grass tile directly in front of the player to be cut down. In Generation III, this instead cuts down a 3×3 area around the player. In Generation II, , such as that in the National Park, requires multiple uses to be cut down; in Generation III, it is instantaneous. From Generation IV onward, Cut has no effect on tall grass. Differences between games | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | |} |} Technical mechanics Poké Radar The Poké Radar is a device introduced in Generation IV that is used to seek out wild Pokémon hiding in long grass. If the Pokémon that is found is knocked out or in a Poké Ball, a chain will begin. These chains consist of multiple members of the same Pokémon species encountered one after another. The only catch is this: a player must not encounter any Pokémon just by walking through non-wiggling grass, only by walking into the grass that shakes. Therefore, it is recommended that Repel is used in order to ensure this and achieve a higher chain. Entering the same type of grassy patch the chain was started in that is the farthest away increases the chances of meeting the same kind of Pokémon consecutively. Long chains increase the chance of finding a Pokémon, which is indicated by the patch of grass glowing white twice rather than shaking. In Generation IV, long grass does not shake when the Poké Radar is used. Alternative areas Long grass Long grass (Japanese: い むら long grass) is a type of tall grass that is taller than usual. These patches of grass have grown longer than the usual grass patches, containing different species of Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was impossible to ride a bicycle through this type of grass (and impossible to run through it in Generation III). Some Trainers hide in the long grass patches, concealing themselves from view and surprising the player to a battle. Long grass was introduced in Generation II. It appears in the following locations. *Johto: National Park *Hoenn: , , , and the Hoenn Safari Zone **It also appears on Faraway Island. *Sinnoh: and *Unova: *Kalos: and *Alola: Lush Jungle and Ula'ula Meadow In Generation V, long grass can be normal or dark, functioning just like tall grass: phenomena can occur in normal long grass, while Double Battles can occur in dark long grass. | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | | style="vertical-align:bottom" | |} |} Seaweed Seaweed (Japanese: sea grass) is located underwater in Hoenn as an underwater equivalent to tall grass on land. In , seaweed can be found underwater on Routes and . In , it appears underwater on Routes , , , , , and . The chance of encountering Pokémon in seaweed is lower than that of tall grass. | style="vertical-align:bottom" | |} |} Dark grass Dark tall grass (Japanese: い の むら dark tall grass) is exclusive to Generation V. In dark grass, not only are Pokémon found usually at much higher levels than those in regular grass, but there is a chance of encountering two wild Pokémon at a time, in a Double Battle. Pokémon encountered in dark grass are often similar to those found in normal grass areas of the route, but not identical (in particular, Pokémon encountered in dark grass may be slightly more difficult to catch). Often, Pokémon which are rare in normal grass are more common in dark grass. Pokémon encountered in dark grass may also have a 1% chance of holding a special item. Patches of dark grass are typically separated from patches of normal grass. Dark grass does not rustle. There is also long dark grass, which behaves like both types of grass simultaneously. | style="vertical-align:bottom" | |} |} Rustling grass Rustling grass (Japanese: れる むら rustling tall grass) is found in Generation V, in virtually any area with patches of tall grass. Occasionally, a patch of grass can be seen shaking. Entering such a patch triggers a battle with a wild Pokémon. The Pokémon found in rustling grass differ from route to route, but all areas (except Route 19) contain . In most areas, it is possible to encounter in rustling grass the evolved forms of Pokémon found in regular grass. Regular tall grass has a chance to start rustling for every step the player takes. Rustling grass will stop shaking if the player enters a battle, or if they leave the area (even if that specific grass patch remains on the screen). Dark grass does not rustle. |} |} Flowers Flowers (Japanese: flower bed) are a kind of overworld tile introduced in Generation VI that function like tall grass. The Pokémon that can be found in one color of flowers may be different than those found in another color or in tall grass; especially with (whose flower generally matches which patch it is found in). In Kalos, flowers can be yellow, red, or purple; in Alola, they can only be yellow or red. Flowers that yield wild Pokémon appear in the following locations. *Kalos: Routes , , , , , , , , , , , and , along with the Pokémon Village *Alola: Melemele Meadow and Ula'ula Meadow | style="vertical-align:bottom" | |} |} In battle Certain moves have special effects when used in a battle on a grass tile. * **In Generation III ***In tall grass: has a 30% chance of ing its target and the appearance of ***In long grass: has a 30% chance of putting its target to and the appearance of ***In seaweed: has a 30% chance of lowering its target's and the appearance of **In Generations IV and V: has a 30% chance of putting its target to and the appearance of **In Generations VI and VII: has a 30% chance of putting its target to sleep and the appearance of * **In Generation III ***In tall or long grass: turns into ***In seaweed: turns into **In Generations IV and V: turns into **In Generations VI and VII: turns into * **In grass: makes the user **In seaweed: makes the user In other languages Category:Special tiles de:Hohes Gras fr:Hautes herbes it:Mattonelle#Erba alta ja:草むら zh:草丛